Esperando el otoño
by karlamsalazarg
Summary: Una vida caótica con y sin elección, un viaje para conocerse, divertirse, enamorarse. Los mejores años de una muchacha de apenas 22 que decide tomar las riendas de su vida, yéndose contra todo protocólo, con un único fin, encontrarse.


Es muy tarde y sigo acostada intentando ignorar la fecha, la hora, el motivo y todo lo que señale que este día cumplo un año más de existencia en este planeta y también es la reunión de compañeros del colegio en unas cuantas horas.

Miro al reloj que está en mi mesita de noche y son las 2:38 a.m.

No he podido dormir en esta semana, todo marcha bien durante el día pero en la noche siempre vienen las preguntas, los miedos, los planes, las charlas de mi "yo psicóloga" hacía mi "yo paciente".

Esto tiene que parar, algún día para bien o para mal tiene qué... Tomo mi celular a ver si encuentro algo que leer o ver hasta que mi cuerpo se sienta agotado o mejor dicho mi cabeza.

•••

teléfono sonando*

–A... aló? –contestó con un hilo de voz apenas–

–¿Quién es mi cumpleañera favorita? –exclama con emoción mi mejor amiga Lola–

–Disculpe pero la Srta. Kat no se encuentra disponible hasta próximo aviso, deje un mensaje después del piiiiip –río–

–No vas a escapar, eso te advierto –ríe– tengo un plan de cumpleaños grandioso pero primero debemos ir a la reunión de ex-alumnos así que en 40 minutos estoy abajo de tu casa, entendido?

–Entendido, ciao bella.

Cuelgo.

Como mencioné antes, no me entusiasma el hecho de cumplir años... ¿Motivos?

Quizá les comente más adelante... o lo noten.

•••

–Buenos días mundooooo –grito mientras entro en el Toyota blanco de Lola que tiene la música a todo volumen–

Me abraza y aprieta el acelerador.

–Crees que lleguemos a la reunión?

–Hasta con tiempo para tomarnos una cerveza antes de entrar –me sonríe–. Motivos para celebrar después de todo, sobran, no?

–Por favor –replico a su sonrisa–

–Los cumpleaños son geniales hermana, relájate y disfruta, quieres poner una canción en específico?

–Si, hay una que me ronda la cabeza fuerte.

Pongo Kids de One Republic.

Vamos a 100km/h muy a gusto con el clima que hoy ha amanecido precioso, yo voy bebiendo té helado que me ha traído Lola, es un detallazo, es una muy buena amiga, sabe escuchar, sabe actuar.

Me conoce tan bien que me trajo unos muffins de frutitas y té porque sabe que no desayuno cuando tengo que salir en la mañana de casa.

Veo que nos incorporamos a la carretera para salir de la ciudad, que por cierto, vivimos en una ciudad muy pequeña, Lola no, ella viene ocasionalmente pero ambas nacimos y crecimos aquí.

Nuestro lazo amistoso inició porque ambas amábamos a un grupo de música cuando apenas teníamos 12 años, ella tenía un cuaderno de ellos y yo sin pensarlo dos veces le hablé, era nueva en el colegio y me cayó muy bien en cuánto la vi, desde ese instante hemos sido amigas, aunque ahora más unidas que nunca a pesar de que ya no vive aquí.

Baja el volumen de la música y empieza el cuestionario de Lola, ella estudió psicología, así que no hay escape, aunque es quien más me conoce y en quien más confío; pasan los kilómetros y le pongo al tanto de mi vida en palabras muy simples, un chico más a la lista de 'posibles citas' que lo arruinó, unos vecinos insoportables, mis papás siguiendo con su vida y aparentemente bien, 0 planes con el estudio y mi búsqueda incansable de un trabajo a medio tiempo que me permita sentirme útil o al menos ocupada.

–Y tú... cómo estás tú... Has avanzado? –pregunta intentando ocultar su preocupación–

–Pues aquí estoy no? Eso es algo... Si es que no es demasiado –me pongo mis gafas–

Incluso con Lola es difícil hablarlo, mis padres hace unos 5 meses tuvieron problemas serios, perdieron la cordura en cuanto el problema alcanzó su punto máximo, intentaron ambos abandonar todo, muy poco les importó que hayamos sido una familia prácticamente ejemplar y muy feliz, tiraron por la borda todo. Ambos en diferentes tiempos intentaron suicidarse.

Esas imágenes aún laten en mi ser, están tatuadas, me dejó el trauma más grande de la vida, todo todo todo lo solucioné yo sola, afortunadamente ambos están sanos y salvos, no avisamos a la familia nada de esto, he venido cargando con mucho y con nada a la vez, menos mal tuve la oportunidad de irme a vivir sola y ellos están felices juntos, soy hija única así que estos problemas no iban a salir de los tres, y como lo dicen "el tiempo es el mejor doctor" aquí estoy, viviendo una vida normal, yendo a quien sabe donde con mi mejor amiga, después de todo no me va tan mal.

–Yo creo que debes considerar la terapia como opción, te va a hacer muy bien.

–Mejor detente aquí y compro algo –me bajo en una gasolinera–

Prendo un cigarro y continuamos con el largo camino hablando de anécdotas cuando teníamos 15 años. No es que intente evadir la realidad, de echo cada día la enfrento.

He ahí motivo nº 01 para entender que mi cumpleaños es tan sólo un día más.

•••

Llegamos al lugar y no hay nada de ruido como esperaba, quizás llegamos primeras, Lola no dice nada lo cual me deja a la expectativa de todo, regreso a ver y todo está en silencio, no hay nada, recorremos el largo camino lleno de flores y árboles, es un jardín muy bonito, ojalá no viviera en un apartamento en el 6to piso con mis peces y dos macetas.

–¡¡¡SORPRESAAAAAA!!! –grita un montón de gente alrededor de la piscina–

Son mis amigos, ¡¡qué emoción!!

Corro a abrazarlos a todos, no puedo creer que organizaran una fiesta sorpresa, solo esperaba la reunión del colegio.

La música suena en un volumen bastante alto, todos bailan, beben, me felicitan, nos tomamos fotos y todo es perfecto, miro a Lola que está con Esteban muy cariñosos y los dejo en su burbuja de amor, empieza a llegar más gente y la fiesta se hace grande.

Observo a todos mientras bebo de mi botella de cerveza, todos están felices, han venido mis amigos desde otras ciudades, me siento muy querida... y mareada, así que me voy a tomar aire por el jardín que había a la entrada.


End file.
